


Junk Data in Junk Food

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Belching, F/M, Farting, Femdom, Gas - Freeform, Scat, Soiling, gut troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Following all the chaos HeelRoll got up to, two of her victims end up with one another. This is a rather smelly look into one of their days together...
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 3





	Junk Data in Junk Food

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to https://www.deviantart.com/forbiddenarchive/art/Heel-before-the-Undernet-788097585 as well as https://www.deviantart.com/tenma-erebus/art/MMBN-Dark-Waters-804506758

Ever since the incident that caused the net to be overrun with viruses, things were going great for... specific people. The ones that exploited the appearance of these strange creatures, and the ones that had been corrupted by them.  
  
Or, to put things in laymen's terms, because a certain pink-wearing bitch had been thoroughly tainted by a Heel's energies and turned into a slut for crappy programming, and in turn corrupting both her original operator as well as a hapless pair that tried to stop her... Those two humans now found themselves hanging out with one another. Both of their attitudes utterly corroded in comparison to their original mindsets, but it's not like they cared.  
  
On one hand, there was the former operator Mayl Sakurai. Before her NetNavi got corrupted, she was a cheerful and emotional girl with a lot of heart and plenty of it to go around. Now? She was anything but, having changed out her bright wardrobe for duds that more properly fit a goth. Though with the spiked accessories and the generally crabby personality, you'd be forgiven for thinking that she was a punk.  
  
On the other hand, there was the pathetic operator that went by 'Dark Kaigan'. After being blasted with enough dark energy to completely char the good from his heart, whatever remained could... hardly and honestly be called evil. He was like a big dork that tried to put up an intimidating front, but he was all bluster. His NetNavi had decided to stay with him however, so he had the edge over his feminine friend. At least, in that aspect.  
  
Didn't stop her from kicking him off the couch with a click of her tongue, however. "Oi, where's the food? You didn't eat it all before I went to bed last night, did ya?" Mayl rudely inquired as she pushed her toes into his side, grinding her teeth as she glared down at him...  
  
The corrupted dork scowled a little as he turned onto his back, glaring back up at his 'roommate'. "Well if your fat ass didn't insist on eating everything in a ten-mile radius, maybe you'd have more left for casual snacking at night!" He fired back as he tried to get up, only to get swiftly kicked in the side.  
  
"Answer the question, dipshit! Otherwise, it's the family jewels next, and you don't want to know how hard I can kick!" She wasn't much in the mood for their usual back and forths, it seemed...  
  
Kaigan could feel the pain shaking through his spine as he weakly pointed towards the fridge. "I-It's in the far back of the fridge, bitch! Didn't you think to actually dig through it and see if I hadn't touched it!?" He shouted back at her, only for her to completely ignore him once she got what she wanted. "Crazy bitch..."  
  
Mayl didn't care, she was much more concerned with satiating her baser needs. In this case, it happened to be her need to feel full. To have her tummy completely coated from the inside with food that could keep her nice and stocked up for... a few hours, given the kind of corruption that Roll had left her with. Maybe she'd have to assault somebody when she decided to go out, but that was a thought she'd have to bounce around later. Maybe she'd just make her 'roommate' act as her punching bag for a little longer.  
  
As she bent over to dig through the shelves, the boy kept watch from the couch, his eyes transfixed on her fat ass. It was the best way he could describe it too, given the way it was barely kept pinned by the devilish panties that she wore. He could see the fabric straining, trying not to get ripped to shreds whenever she bent over or did anything to make the fabric stretch beyond its ordinary limits.  
  
"Goddamnit, Kaigan! Why can't you just put things in the side of the fridge or something? Like, I have to..." The thick-reared goth cursed repeatedly as she stuck her arms into the cold storage, trying to reach as far inside as she could do... before pulling herself out just as quickly, causing the burger she held in her hands to smack against her tattered top, spilling cold fluids onto her naked skin. A normal girl would've no doubt yelped in surprise and try to clean it up, but she was anything but normal at this point.  
  
A little vein started to pop on Mayl's head as she could feel the stare from the perverted youth, prompting her to whip around to stare towards him with contempt. "Stop staring, you perverted little shit. Or you're going to get suffocated between these cheeks the next time I see your face!" The black-haired girl smacked her thighs to emphasize the power of her body, as she casually then turned around to stuff the burger into the microwave, juuuust so that she could get it nice and warm and soft instead of annoyingly cold and hard...  
  
Her threat had fallen on deaf ears as the corroded youth merely continued to stare, licking his lips ever slightly as he just imagined his face pressing up against those devastating cheeks. Those wonderful mounds that could smash him to pieces with a single motion... Well, that's what he thought they could do, and he was known for his rather colorful imagination. But one thing was certain. Having the corrupted bitch sit on him would just make him feel better rather than make him do as she said.  
  
The microwave soon beeped, filling the little rundown hideaway with noise as the wonderful smell of reheated meat and bread joined the noise. Thanks to upgraded technology, the process was nice and quick. The reheating process was aided through data being beamed through the meat, heat-filled data that would also make the flavor more authentic instead of plain and dull.  
  
Of course, this new way of reheating food had its ups and downs. Such as the fact that the two corrupted idiots completely neglecting the presence of Kaigan's equally corrupted NetNavi, who had been reproducing viruses in the same fashion as the Navi that had corrupted her.   
  
In simpler terms, it wasn't heated data that had filed into Mayl's burger. It was a bunch of awful viruses. And since food acted as a conduit for the viruses to flood into the human body... The goth-like girl was in for a long and arduous bout of stomach trouble, even from a single bite.  
  
And considering she just chowed down on the meal in a single sitting, barely taking a minute to chew through that monstrous burger... yeah, she was in trouble and she didn't know it yet.  
  
"That really hit the spot..." Mayl muttered as she rubbed away at her belly, turning to glare towards her cohort. "Didn't I tell you to stop staring, you perverted bastard? Come on, you've got a mermaid bitch on your thing, fap to her instead of me. You haven't even paid or anything..." The black-haired bitch muttered as she walked back towards the couch that they both spent most of their hours on...  
  
Kaigan, on the other hand, was more than happy to just keep watching, keeping his eyes peeled on her hips and her ass. "Can't stop staring when you've got me in a trance, bitch." He grinned and promptly received a slap that knocked him straight off the couch, as the dominant girl took his seat and pushed him further away with her heels. A little steam started leaking from his ears in annoyance as he turned around to look at her...  
  
Only for the viruses inside of Mayl to grow active, evident by the way a loud and powerful roar trembled from the latter's belly. Both of the fallen idiots stared straight at the source, as the sounds grew more and more troubling, from roars to rumbles...  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." The black-haired bitch complained as she put her hands on her belly, her face growing greener by the second as a wave of nausea started to overwhelm her. She finally realized what had happened to her, as her glare centered on the young man that had tried to get frisky with his eyes. "This is why I didn't want you to stare, dipshit! You've given me indigestion or something!"  
  
"Like hell I have, this has nothing to do with me!" He shouted back as he tried to get closer to the girl only to be kicked square in the shoulder, sending him back onto the floor where he had a front-row seat to her current troubles. Feeling his pants growing tighter, he decided it would be better to just keep watch than try to argue further. After all, he did really like seeing her go through issues. It was such a fun pass time, especially if it had a big payoff.  
  
A burp slipped out of Mayl's mouth as her belly grew inch by inch. The longer she tried to hold things in, the bigger she grew. From having a little bulge the size of a baseball, it gradually grew. Past football, basketball, watermelon... By the time it finished growing, her belly was bloated to the point where she could be confused for being pregnant for nine months. And she couldn't even call this a food baby, despite the size of her recent...  
  
The burger. It finally clicked. It was that bastard's fault, even if indirectly! "It's that fucking Navi of yourrrrrrrrpppp-" Before she could finish insulting him, a belch tried to sneak out of her. The stench was a little unbearable, for normal people that is. Once it reached Kaigan's nose, he could feel his cock growing more erect by the second...   
  
"Ehe, you're saying it's Splash's fault? Well, how am I supposed to tell her to not cause any trouble? She's a real looker but she doesn't really listen to what I tell her anymore. Guess you're going to have to chew her out for giving you awful gas once she's back." The boy taunted her over the gas issue, which just caused a rather brass-like bout of it to blast out from the spats that Mayl wore. It was more than a little funny...  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BY THE TIME THIS IS OVER, KAIGAN!" The black-haired bitch screamed as she turned around on the couch, throwing her arms over the backrest as she tried to keep the pressure stable, even as her belly grew a little further to the point where she could use the girth as an exercise ball if she tried. But that would just cause her to let it all out that much faster, and she...  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt her body instinctively pressing in against the couch, causing her belly to grow flatter by the second. And since all of that gas had to go somewhere...  
  
Kaigan watched carefully as he crept closer, licking his lips as the stench started making every hair on his body stand up. He always looked forward to this part of his day, since the dumb bitch always tried to use the virus-infested microwave. And without fail, they'd end up in a situation like this again and again.  
  
The screams that echoed forth from Mayl were strong enough to break apart a window if there were any, and the gas that muted those screams more so. Belches that could deafen a normal person rapidly fired out of her mouth which muffled and interrupted her screams. And that wasn't all since her ass was equally forced to release all that pressure. Visibly green and brown bouts of gas poured out of her ass like an open valve, causing the entire room to grow foggy with stench and filth. The floor and the paint on the wall, both already damaged from previous days like these, started rotting a little extra, on top of the paint peeling back further and further.  
  
But that was just the gas. No, there was one more thing that had to pour on out.  
  
A loud grunt left the black-haired bitch's lips as a torrential deluge of shit fired out of her ass, causing her spats to expand outward as they desperately tried to contain everything. A futile effort as the diarrhea-like slushie of shit ran down her thighs as it escaped its confines. The poor girl couldn't even look down to realize that her waste was soaking into the cushions underneath, she could only futilely grasp and groan as all the viruses that had quickly reproduced inside of her body just... flooded out of her with no end in sight.  
  
All the while, the depraved boy that had been taking advantage of her stupidity approached her, pushing his face up against the thin layer of latex that kept his head from directly touching all of that awful waste. He let out an utterly pitiful cry as he fell back, his pants staining clear from the cum that had just splurted out from his cock, something that she would normally mock him over.  
  
As Kaigan let the afterglow wash over him, Mayl finally seemed to stop shitting en masse. But she couldn't move a muscle, all of her energy having gone into the act of forcing the pressure out of her stomach. In a single moment of lucidity, she tried to desperately lift herself out of her mess, but all she could do was cough and inhale her stench...  
  
And at that moment, a lone thought crossed the young woman's mind. One singular thought, the same that had caused this incident and many like it...  
  
'I am hungry...'


End file.
